Ino Yamanaka
Ino 'Yamanaka, ' is a 16 year-old kunoichi from the Naruto series. She is highly-experienced in mind-controlling techniques, as well, as body transportation and body manipulation. Ino is a member of Team 10, and her teammates are Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Her sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Background and Personality Ino is a 16 year-old teenager that is frequently boasting her beauty. She is a bit jealous of her sorrounders because of their abilities and often questions herself, but is confident as she grows. Ino, often flirty, is a member of Team Asuma, along with her teammates Choji and Shikamaru. Her mentor and close friend is Asuma, as the team's name depicts, their leader. She is the only girl in the team and uses that to tell other people how special she is. Relationships Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno is a member of Team 7, along with Naruto Uzumaki and, formerly, Sasuke Uchiha. When they were children, Sakura was close friends with Ino. Ino supported Sakura to care less about the people who mocked her, and 'bloom into a beautiful flower'. With strong words, Ino encouraged Sakura to grow and be confident about herself. She helped Sakura so that she would trust herself more than others who had hurt her. When Sasuke Uchiha proved worthy of becoming a strong ninja, his shady personality caught the girls' attention. Then, Sakura ended their friendship so that they could compete for Sasuke's love. Since that instance, they became bitter rivals. When Sasuke fled the village, Ino comforted Sakura and they become close friends again. Sakura, who had been under the greatest medical ninja's training (Tsunade), tutored Ino into becoming a medical ninja. After the time-skip, Ino became a great, confident medical-nin, still under Sakura's tutelage, but that doesn't mean that their fights are still over. Asuma Sarutobi Asuma is Ino's sensei, and he aided her in multiple ocasions, and is a role model for her. Asuma trained her, along with her teammates, and led them into the most rigorous missions, including the defeat of two Akatsuki members. When Asuma was killed by a member of this evil organization, Ino tried to heal him, but when she saw the damage that he had taken, she increased the power to maximum, thus depleting her chakra immensly. Asuma told her not to waste her chakra there, and to try to help her teammates win the fight, but she refused. When Asuma told her that he didn't want to be healed, and that he thought of those his last moments, Ino accepted that the damage taken was too much for him and stopped her attempts. Shikamaru and Choji, her teammates, joined her to listen to Asuma's last words. Asuma told Ino that she was a kind hearted person, and a good caretaker. He told her to take care of her teammates, and not to let go of her amibitions too easily. He also told her not to lose to Sakura in either ninjutsu, or romance. Choji Akimichi Choji is Ino's teammate, and specializes in Multi-Size techniques, meaning the massive growth of his arms, legs, and in some cases, his hole body. Ino shares a close bond with him, being his close friend and advisor. Choji often calmed Ino down when she was in the middle of a fight with Sakura, and he even defended her on some ocasions. Choji is a chubby, simpathetic, kind person, who spends most of his time eating, or trying to lose some pounds. Shikamaru Nara Shikamaru is Ino¡s other team member, who specializes in Shadow Manipulation techniques. He can control his own shadow to freeze other people's movements, give it life of it's own and even seize and capture enemies with it. Shikamaru is a naive, lazy, person, but he's IQ exceeds 200. He can form amazing strategies from scratch, and is a great tool user, adding them to his complicated traps. Ino is close friends with Shikamaru, and he is often advising her about how she should handle her friendship with Sakura. Abilities Ino, as well as her clan, masters the mind-controlling and mind-reading abilities that her father taught her. She can easily control other people's minds including enter her own soul into their bodies in order to control them. But her mind-transfer technique has some flaws as well. If Ino's souls miss the target, it will not come back to her own body through the course of a few minutes, allowing her defenseless body to be attacked. Any damage the body of a person Ino is possessing takes during a battle, will also be suffered by Ino's own consciousness body. Databook Trivia *Ino is short for Inoshishi, meaning "boar". Yamanaka means "among the flowers", enhancing the fact that she works part-time at her father's flower shop. *Ino was ranked at 9th of the most popular characters in a new popularity poll made on the current *year. *According to her official Data book released in November 2010, Ino had the best grades at the Academy, when she was 12-13. She also had the best grades in team-work and cooperation. *Ino's hobby is shopping, and choosing flowers for customers. *Ino's favorite foods are cherry tomatoes and pudding, while her least favorite is sashimi. Quotes *''"You have bloomed into a beautiful flower".'' *''"Who're you calling 'pig' you billboard brow?!".'' *''"There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms".'' Category:Wikify Category:Images Needed Category:Work in progress Category:Kult Category:Personality Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Content Category:Kult of Personality Wiki Category:Awesome fighters Category:Naruto series